


On the Seabreeze

by Icecat45



Series: A New Dawn [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 3: The Ocean, Ereri canonverse Weekend 2017, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Post-Canon, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat45/pseuds/Icecat45
Summary: After reaching the ocean, Eren and Levi sneak away for an evening swim alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Ereri_Fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ereri_Fairy/gifts).



> So this is for theererifairy, for winning by ereri fic giveaway back in December. I hope you like it, and that it gives you lots of warm, fuzzy feelings. :)
> 
> Also, this fic takes place about a month after the first one in this series, though it still stands on it's own. It's also kind of my take on what the Survey Corps discovering the ocean after the Titans are defeated might be like.

A month and a half into the first expedition beyond the Walls, the Survey Corps had set up camp for the day. Something that was routine and expected, for the soldiers had to rest, amid their duties of exploring and mapping these uncharted lands. And honestly, it _was_ rather difficult to do such a thing while riding on horseback, or getting jostled about in the back of a supply wagon. But this evening –no, this _day_ \- had been different than the others. Different in a way that filled Eren’s heart, and those of his friends and fellow soldiers, with joy.

For today, they had, at long last, discovered the ocean.

Had smelled the scent of sea salt on the breeze, while travelling through a verdant forest. The warm rays of the sun filtering through the leaves, as the trees slowly thinned. As the soon heard the gentle sound of lapping waves, and the cries of seabirds…

Before they’d all come to a halt on a small, grassy ridge above a tiny sand beach. Gazing out at the ocean before them, stretching as far as the eye could see. The corps had made camp in the forest, then, before making their way down to the shore. Eren, Levi, and their friends and comrades had spent much of the afternoon exploring along the coast, or swimming in the pleasantly cool waters. Before retiring for the evening, as the sun set. Eating dinner, before settling into their tents for the night.

All except two, that was.

In the warm evening light, Eren and Levi snuck away from the camp with towels under their arms. Making their way through the woods, and down the ridge to the beach. Dropping the towels on the sand, as soon as they stopped.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were part fish.” Levi said, as he loosened his cravat. Tossed it onto the sand off to his right, before beginning to unbutton his shirt. “You spent most of the afternoon swimming, and you can’t get enough of it.” Levi smiled softly, as he glanced to his left, where Eren stood undressing himself, as well.

At that, Eren only laughed. “Well, I’ve wanted to see the ocean for so long, so I don’t think you can blame me.” That, and he’d hardly been the only one who’d gone for a swim.

Armin and Mikasa had, as well. Along with Jean, Connie, Sasha, and many of the other soldiers. All things considered, it had been a relaxing, peaceful afternoon. One they had all deserved, leading into a peaceful evening.

Though for Eren and Levi, it was hardly the only swim they would take.

As they intended to do now, but in a more intimate way than they had before. They’d gone off alone, after all, wanting to share a moment alone. Knowing that no one would follow them, given how the others seemed to have had their fill of activity for one day. So it was that they removed their clothes. Shirts first, followed by their boots and socks. Then their pants and undergarments. All of which were tossed on the beach, like they’d done with the towels, for shaking sand out of their clothes would be easy. And it wasn’t like they had anywhere else to _leave_ their clothes, at this moment.

Soon enough, they stood beside each other. Fully nude, as Levi looked to his left. Took in the sight Eren, fully bared to his gaze. A sight he’d seen before, but one that never grew any less beautiful. And here, with his tanned skin illuminated by the setting sun, Eren was even lovelier. With the wind ruffling his hair, and his bright eyes as warm and passionate and full of love as ever, it was impossible for Levi not to think so. Impossible for his heart not to flutter in his chest, at seeing Eren, _being_ with him, in a way no one else did.

And similar thoughts bloomed to life in Eren’s mind, as he turned his head, and drank in the sight of his lover’s bare form. One that was so, so familiar to him. That he’d mapped out with his lips, hands and eyes in the night, and the early hours of the morning when they were alone together.

But here, with the setting sun staining the sky in vivid shades of purple, orange, and pink, Levi’s pale skin almost seemed to _glow_ in the light. And his grey eyes were as warm, soft, and full of love as ever, when they met. Unable to look away, for a long moment…

Then Eren stepped forward, the warm sand squishing between his toes. Smiled softly, beckoning Levi to join him.

Levi only needed to look into Eren’s eyes, to know what his answer would be.

So they walked forward, side by side. Felt the sand grow damp under their feet, and cool water lapping at their feet shortly after. Further and further into the cool ocean waters they walked. Until they were submerged, their feet able to touch the sand while keeping their heads above water.

Like that, they swam together, with the light of the setting sun shimmering on the waves. Breathing in, still, the scent of sea salt on the breeze. Leisurely paddling alongside each other in silence, simply content to revel in each other’s presence. As though they had all the time in the world to convey their love through words, touch, and the seemingly infinite number of ways it was possible to show someone you loved them.

And they did, Eren knew. Though that was still a miracle to him. That he’d survived, when he could have died so easily, for all his immense strength as a Titan shifter. To have a long, healthy life ahead of him, and to live it however he chose. See the ocean, as he did now, and fulfill his childhood dream. Something that, on many occasions, he’d thought would never happen, along with many other things. That he’d die, as so many soldiers had before him.

But Eren was here, and gloriously alive.

As was Levi, as he floated on his back to Eren’s right. Treasuring this moment he shared with his lover, while slightly surprised at how important this day seemed to him. Seeing the ocean had been _Eren’s_ dream, after all. Eren’s, along with Armin and Mikasa’s. For so long, Levi had fought for survival, both before and after joining the Survey Corps. Hadn’t dared to dream of living long enough to see humanity freed, for he was Humanity’s Strongest. Had known that he could die at any moment in battle regardless, yet still, somehow, fought to stay alive. Wondered at Eren’s dream, too, and how he could have even a shred of hope in the midst of war.

Yet now, having seen the infinite stretch of blue water across the horizon, Levi understood. Eren’s desire to see the ocean, yes, but everything beyond the Walls, too. That being here, and exploring beyond the Walls without fear of death, was true freedom. Why Eren had dreamed of this for so long, and the incredible joy his sweetheart felt at finally realizing it.

Of course, Levi also loved that he could share this with Eren.

So Levi stood, feeling soft sand beneath his feet once more, as the waves lapped against his chest. And Eren followed a moment later, and they settled into each other’s arms. Wanting to be close, to feel the warmth of each other’s skin, and their arms around each other.

Then, their eyes fluttered shut, and their lips met in a tender kiss. Long, and lingering, before their lips parted, and Levi rested his head on Eren’s right shoulder.

With nightfall drawing closer with each moment, Levi knew he and Eren would have to dress themselves soon. Yet having to return to camp couldn’t possibly be a bitter thing. For as soon as they were settled inside their tent, Levi knew what would happen. Knew that he and Eren would lay together, skin to skin, before drifting off to sleep. As they always did.

And perhaps they’d even make love, if they ended up wanting that tonight. Levi didn’t know yet, and neither did Eren. But no matter what happened, one thing was for certain. That they’d spend the night in each other’s arms, and wake up that way tomorrow. Be there to soothe each other’s nightmares, and comfort each other, if they came. They still did, and it would take more time before the nightmares faded for both of them. But getting rest, and soothing themselves after waking from one, was easier when they were together. Able to give comfort in the form of a gentle touch, and softly spoken words.

After a long moment in each other’s arms, Eren and Levi pulled apart, before walking back to the beach, Eren’s right hand in Levi’s left. Eager to spend more time in each other’s arms, as soon as they returned to camp.

And excited, as well, to learn what awaited them tomorrow.


End file.
